Sachi's Backstory
by Rainbow Athena
Summary: I gave Sachi a backstory because I got attached to her. And I happened to be bored and read a lot of angst that day. Skip this if you're looking for something really good. I'm warning you, my writing is really bad. As you can tell by my terrible summary.


Sachi means the blessed and fortunate. I hated my parents for naming me Sachi. My mother had an affair with Kayaba Akihiko. Koujiro Rinko is my aunt who fell in love Kayaba Akihiko and took care of him while he was diving. My mother was alway jealous of my aunt, after all they were twins and people always told me as I grew up, my mother didn't do as well as she did in school. My mother pretended she was her sister and had an affair. During that time she too fell in love with Akihiko. Then I was born. My father always thought I was his real daughter. My parents loved me to bits, my mother because of that I reminded her of Akihiko, my father because I was his daughter

How blessed and fortunate was I when I found my mother's diary. Saying my real biological dad was my aunt's boyfriend. I've never told my father, which is my biggest regret. My mother killed herself when I was 10. I literally saw her dead body on my living room. There was blood everywhere. I was traumatized. I holed myself in my room only leaving for school where I acted if everything was fine. The worst part was that Akihiko smiled during the whole funeral like he knew about my mother. All my nightmares were of his smile, as if he drove my mother's longing to the edge and pushed her over.  
My dad always struggled to make ends meet after that and when I did so well in school he bought NerveGear prototype for me to work with. I knew my dad meant it in good will. After all I was a traumatized girl who has recovered and was excelling in school. The only reason I excelled because I pitied myself for Akihiko ruined my life and if I could do something in computer science and could help other people.

I joined the computer science club in hopes that I could help people and improve technology. There I met people who had my back. People who treated me like I was their little sister. They use to tease me and call me "mom" and that was the part that bothered me so much. Was I like my mother? A woman consumed by envy. A woman who was willing to anything, including stabbing the back of the one person who truly loved her for who she wa. Who killed herself for no reason. I tried to be someone who could be so The problem was that they were all guys. My father disapproved of me hanging out with guys. He let me go because I was healing. Keita-kun was the one who reached out to me. He saw me reading at my desk like I did usually. I remember he invited me to the library and all my classmates watched sighing thinking he was trying to ask me out. I waved him off but he kept trying so I said yes. When I did he brought me to a library - filled with books about computer science and computers. He explained he saw me frequently reading about computers and theory on how virtual reality worked. He also introduced me to my friends and I grew to love them.

They never understood why I never spoke about my family and was super careful crossing the street or things that are done daily. I made sure they were always healthy and safe. I was so happy. I got an invitation from my aunt to beta test SAO. I declined. My aunt didn't know what had happened either. She was so sweet and kind hearted, naive my mother's SAO finally came out my friends rushed to get it. They insisted that I would play with them. So I did. My father bought the game for me. My father was so excited when he saw me plug in NerveGear for the first time. After all a few virtual reality movies had came out and he had bought it but I never touched it.

I spoke the last word my father heard me say. "Link Start." He loved me so much. I wish I could find out what happened to him. Two deaths. Did he ever find out about my mother? Had he knew the entire time? Would he hate me if he found out I knew? The last memory was his hopeful face, so happy I accepted his gift. We were poor because my mother used to work at a popular journalist. He had invested in this so I could make friends over it. I had customized my character to look like a really strong person. Long black hair, small strong frame. Blue outfit just because my dad loved the color blue. A character who people would look at and admire.

I remember when my biological father announced the game was real. I was horrified. I knew how horrible he was, smiling at my mother's funeral, but not this wicked. I remember breaking down, crying. My friends, mostly doing the same. Keita-kun was the strongest of us all. He stood in shock, tearless, as I clung onto him sobbing like a baby girl. Everyone was running away and there was a chaos. We all clustered around him, holding each other, until he finally grinned toothily, and said "We'll fight." We all looked at him hopelessly. We had no chance and we all knew it. I didn't want to die. Not by the hand of my biological father. Not when my loving dad was in the same room, waiting for me to wake up. To tell him how fun the game was. How happy I am now.

He repeated it again. He spoke clearly with so much determination in those two words. And everyone agreed, as did I. Caught in the moment, I agreed. As time went on, we formed a guild "The Moonlit Black Cats". We were an average guild, not too strong, not at all. Yet out of the courageous hearts of my friend, I was still afraid. For my death, for theirs. Not a day passed without this fear haunting me. Everyone was irked by may attitude. Keita-kun didn't push me, but I could tell his disappointment. Then Kirito came; he always kept me safe, and I was so grateful.

When we entered the trap room and we fought, I knew what I was doing. And I felt bad. Sorry for leaving my father behind. Sorry for all the deaths of my friends. Sorry for giving Kirito the burden of my death. But yet I knew it would happen. I adored Kirito. He gave me a hope of life. Of living. And if anyone deserved to live, to survive this cruel wretched world, it would be him. I smiled when I died. I understand, I was taught to stay strong, and smiling at the face of death was the best I could do. I hope Kirito and Keita would live happily, and that my death meant something.


End file.
